April Fools
by StarGazer Gale
Summary: Gmad And April fools add the fact that Me, Roxy and Rocks are somewhere else and pranks are still happening.What can go wrong. *Pop* "I found a hiding place for you." "Not yet i have to do the summary and story first then hide." Also a bonus of what happens on Rainbow Island and a glimpse of what happens. *Looks around and whispers:The sheep thing happens all the time.* One shot


**Hi CoolRoseAbby Guardian of Planets and rider of the Black Changewing Virgo here but Call me Crystal.**

 **this story is an April fools story.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own the GMAD, HTTYD, ROTG, Any GMAD Members Apart from myself. I Co own Rainbow island, anything on the island and the surrounding islands and Charatures with My sisters MollieNatureRocks And the two people i call Amethyst and Sapphire.**

 **I hope you enjoy The story as much as i had fun writing it.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the GMAD lair well, Normal as it can I guess at six in the morning And pranks scattered throughout the morning.

Mollienaturerocks was Out of the lair as was Roxy Emeralds and Coolroseabby. Making it a bit more peaceful then usually.

But as it goes things always go wrong on normal peaceful days. That and it was Wednesday, The first of April. You know what happens on the first of April.

"Mo deirfiúracha agus deartháireacha mé glaoch ar dhuit, Sa lá atá inniu bhí muid ag fanacht, mischief scaipeadh anois agus lig an sreabhadh Magic Abhainn, glaoigh ar an séasúir toisc go bhfuil sé an t-am, toisc go bhfuil sé an lá de amadán Aibreán." A figure wearing a Dark purple turning black at the top cloak with a hood, that covered its whole body, The only things visible is two suntanned/Pale hands that had a Amber glow and Two Multi-coloured wings that dissapered after Finishing Chanted Reviling it was a female.

She sighed and sat down out of the lair to wait.

10 minuets later.

5 People appeared By the Unknown Girl, All had Multi-coloured Wings that dissapered when they landed and black cloaks with hoods But had different patterns. One had Dark Yellow Flames at the bottom, One with Sapphire blue and Lilac Flowers at the bottom with a Sapphire diamond shaped button, One with Amethyst and light blue Flowers with an Amethyst diamond shaped button, One With Sunset orange Clouds and Orange Topaz button and the final one had Midnight blue Spirals. The girls had Buttons holding theirs up with the boys were tied. "Ah finally your here i was getting board." The first girl Said, "Yeah Anyway Are we really gonna do this?" The second girl who came with the group asked. "If you chose to Accept this mission." The First girl command. "We accept." The group said in unison. The leader smirked. "Good."

The two girls with Diamond shaped buttons were Clinging to the ceiling And froze when KookieCraft went underneath them talking to BerkDragonRider, Ace Spiritwell and Johnriley245.

"Okay Lily and Snow you will need to get in unseen to make this work."

They went past them, the twins sighed in relief and continued until they found the control room, they went in and stopped when they saw Nightfury999 in there so they Hid In between the levers and the Control that they needed.

"You will need to wait for the signal And then Press the red button, With the label 24 i think. If anyone of the members are in there Use your Ability to turn tiny and use your wings Also use Prank 500 on your way there."

Now all they need to wait while the others put everything in place.

On the other side of the Lair.

The girl with Orange topaz and the boy with the flames were sneaking into the rooms. "Erg are those Socks going moldy." The girl Gasped as her Brown and Orange Hair Turned a bit green from the smell as did her Amber eyes surrounded by her One White mask with Sun Flames around the eyes Her Black gloved hand Threw it away as her Sunset Red Off the shoulder top crumpled and her Light Yellow knee length skirt, with Light purple jeggings Under light pink ballet shoes."Come on Gae its gonna be fine at least its not as bad as the one with the Plants." The boy shivers Black hair Trembling As Yellow eyes Shine brighter, Black Jeans, Blue shoes and Yellow T shirt With Black and Dark grey Mask, when Gae giggles, "You mean the plant that smelled nice and had eaten you, Babur, I don't know i think that it had the wrong idea i mean it spit you out right after so you must taste bad." Gae replied Innocently. Babur glared at her.

"Babur, Gae you two will be putting These in the rooms but You will also have to set up the Food prank And put in this potion in the cups, Got that."

With Lily and Snow.

"This is boring do we have to do this", asked Lily as her Wings Twitched while she Pulled at Her hood down reveling a blue mask with lighter blue flowers around the blue and Green eyes and brown hair in a bun with a lily Petal Hair Tie. Snow took off her Cloak and put it in the White and Lilac shoulder bag, Showing she had Blue jeans, light pink Ballet slippers And Light pink T shirt. Her mask was a replica of Lily's just White with lilac Flowers highlight her stormy blue, and Her brown hair was in a pony tail. "I don't know but." Snow Smirked and Lily Nodded and they Shouted almost screamed in excitement. "Lets cause mischief."

Nightfury Looked around but saw nothing she thought she heard a voice. Huh just her imagination and turned back to the camera screens.

In the Dinner hall.

"Onni, me and you will Do the Cinema, the Lair and the Dinning room. Now go."

The first female and The midnight blue spirals were Putting Glue that was the same colour as the chairs they are on. "This is taking a bit longer then i thought, Onni." The female said as she brushed her black and White fringe that was in a pony tale with a Half black and Half black mask with Both Blue and Ectoplaspic green around the eyes. Blue on the black and green on the white yet her eyes were Brown. Her outfit was a spy suit that changed colour to blend it to anything. Onni Shock his head Black hair Falling into his Onxy eyes as his long black sleeves, Black baggy jeans and Black trainers. "I.m glad you messed with the cameras a bit, Amber , but i have to ask why Did You go Danny Phantom/Spy themed?" Amberly looked Sheepish, "Well I was in the mood." A bit of paint Flickered off her brush and Landed on the bell No one would notice It was just a plain bell.

Back with Lily and Snow.

Lily Giggled as she and Snow used inhuman strength to lift up the bucket and place it over the Door connecting it to the Buckets on the ceiling Along the corridor, "You sure it will work, I mean the dragons might smell us?!" Snow asked worried. Lily rolled her eyes. "Unless they can smell this thing that covers our smell." She shook her arm a bit and it glittered showing some sent concealing oil.

With Gae and Babur

"I hate you." Was said into the Room as Babur was now pink with Melted Cheese dripping down his head. A click Was heard. "Of course but i didn't do this one you. Next time don't try going into Thorongil82's and taking something i thought you knew to Use the Non set gloves You designed." Gae put the camera away and picked up the item then put a fake in place And hid the real one under his bed. "There and Completely done. Lets hide." and with that they turned small and flew out of the room Gae cackling sending shivers down Peoples spines.

Else where.

"Oh their done." Was all Amberly said then Finished putting the finishing touches while Onni Shivers thinking of the horrors About to be unleashed. Amber then Clicked a button a buzzing noise Only People with heightened senses can hear while turning small.

(Around the lair every member with Really heightened Hearing heard it.)

In the control room

Lily and Snow had heard and were smiling. Night had gone to the dinning hall. " And now its time." They all arrived in the next five minuets and the cameras was back to normal. They turned To normal size and Babur Clicked a few buttons, Everywhere Shrieks, Roars, Screams, shouting and every reaction you would expect and more. They burst into laughter.

In the Lunch hall at 11:30 Am.

Every Member in the building was gathered there It was quite the sight as the Walls had been painted Neon colours with bows glitter Bats, Crows, The floor was Pink and Green but really nasty to look at because of the colours picked the other rooms that had been hit had an even worse colour skem, the some people were stuck to the seats One had a hand on the glue spot and could not get it off, everything, People and dragons, were different no one was Spared, tails, Extra arms and legs, Bows, dresses, Goos, Bats, Glitter... Well you get the idea. "Okay. Whos Bright Idea Was This!?" NightFury999 asked Calm Which showed how angry she was, I mean covered in neon orange Goo with Hair Died a Bright pink And Dark Blue who wouldn't. "Sure we pulled pranks today but non of us caused these this time." Dragondreamer1011 Informed trying to pull a tu tu of her dragon, Everyone Nodded or agreed.

"So who did it then?" Night Questioned "we don't know" Skylar the Elf Owl Replied shrugging and pulling off a bit of blue play dough on the shoulder.

"I have a feeling Coolroseabby is behind this somehow." Chancey74 grumbled shaking his Pink, Orange and Violet hair while covered in Blue glitter and Grey sludge.

"But she is busy today same with Mollienaturerocks and Roxy Emeralds, we can call them if you want." Night said. Everyone nodded better to make sure after the last time. Screen behind Night Lit up and split into three. One was of a girl, Black hair with Blue, Purple and Red highlights,dark (almost Black)brown eyes, quite dark tan, Emerald Green hoodie with Purple zipper, unzipped, Black tank top with red stripes, Red all star converse, Black capris and a Black, Green, Red and Purple beaded bracelet she was Sitting on the ground with her dragon, Night wing, and looking smug thought there was shouting behind her. The next was A second girl, she had long light brown hair with gold and green streaks reaching her knees in a braid, her bangs covering her left eye, blue eyes with a spark of emerald, silver tank top with 'Rebel' in white, deep blue denim jacket, blue worn out jeans with butterflies on the pockets, butterfly amulet with rainbow wings, silver bracelet with 'Friendship' in rainbow surrounded by pokeball charms and a white over the shoulder bag with a sun and moon crest, inside was diffrent items, she was In a tree Looking around. The final girl had Brown Hair down to her waist and Bangs framing her face but instead of her usual multicolored tips it was rainbow streaks that looked natural, Her eyes Brown and green, she wore a Dark Purple knee length skirt, Black Leggings, Light blue t shirt, Purple, pink and white trainers, A Scottish blue Shoulder bag, And two Sliver/rosy gold Bracelets that goes from Wrist to Elbow in a cross like fashion and have runes engraved in them, she was In a forest. They all looked up and saw the GMAD members faces and started laughing.

"Hey guys Nice new look." Mollienaturerocks,the girl in the tree, says they all laugh even more.

The others were not amused.

"Are you guys behind this?" no one was sure who asked it. "Nope,""nah.""i've been here." was heard from the three. "Right who did it then?" They all looked at her confused. "I can't i have been playing pranks on Berk," The first girl, Roxy emeralds, Confessed. "And right now i am hiding from the guardians here." Rocks Giggled and stopped when there was a voice. "Come out sheila i know you here." the last girl ,Coolroseabby, laughed rubbing her hands together. "Hey Bunny Up in the trees." She shouted and Rocks cursed as Bunny asked who it was. "Come on bunny you should know me after the pink tutu thing." Roxy shrugged "Oh You sheilas are crazy." "we're not crazy thought were boarding at the next station thank you for Noticing."Rose replied, And with that Rocks glared at them and cut off the image after saying. "I will get you two." Roxy and Rose laughed. "Boarding at the next station." Roxy raised the eyebrow. "What you admit it was funny." "Yeah it was" they heard someone clearing their throat. "You know You never told us where you are" Chancey Pointed out. "I'm in the Enchanted forest." Rose replied "The what forest?" one of the Other members asked and everyone looked a bit confused. "Oh right Well I'm on my home Island its called Rainbow island and i'm in the forest of Cinneamhainn, well one side any way." Before anyone could ask more a voice called. "CRYSTAL ROSE GEMSTONE Get back here This Instance I can't find some of your sisters or brothers, Berly has dissapered as has Onyx, Amber, Sapphire, Amethyst and Gem, which means they are doing something oh and don't think your getting out of punishment about the time travel Incident, I mean how irresponsible." the voice of the female got louder while Roxy And Rose looked at each other a bit panicked and guilty as if they knew what to expect." And now we have The sunflowers you brought back trying to Eat the Other flowers, Why and How you went back in time and to a diffrent planet at the same time i have no clue poor Mrs Mackintire her Daisies are ruined now." As the woman came into view she had Short Brown hair with it in a pony tail, Stormy Blue eyes, Dark blue T-shirt and Black Skirt with light blue Trainers. Wearing Jet earrings (Black Amber) and A sliver chain necklace With a Raven charm. She had big Sheers on her back dirt stripe on her face like war paint and Black gardening Gloves, all in all she was terrifying with the glare. When she saw on the screen in front of her, And saw Roxy's face and the other members Her glare went up a notch with a knowing glint in her eye. "Ah I see. Well I can tell you that i know Emerald and Violet has nothing to do with what happen Crystal on the other hand Well I will just say You 6 get back here right now and come out to apologize to the GMAD, I WILL SEND BETRICE TO GET EMERALD AND VIOLET DON'T THINK YOU ARE OUT OF TROUBLE EITHER I HEARD ALL ABOUT THE PRANKS IN BERK AND ON THE GUARDIANS, I AM NOT HAPPY." The GMAD were a taken back, by both the names, how she knew what happened with only a glance, who was behind it and the anger. "But Mum." was a voice on this GMADs' end and the turned to see the Group, Lily and Snow(Sapphire and Amethyst) with their heads down with glitter on their outfits, Onni and Amberly (Onyx and Amber) looking sheepish with Paint and Cake on their faces, Babur and Gae (Berly and Gem) pouting thought Gem was giggling as Berly was bright pink thought Gem herself was Blue. "No buts." The Mum said. "We're sorry." Amber told the Members. "Wait wait wait sorry but how do you know about us?" Nightfury asked. "Let me introduce myself My name is Topaz Jade Gemstone, and more to the point who wouldn't everyone on and the islands around Rainbow Island know know about the GMAD, You can visit if you want its a nice place. Its peaceful here." At this point there was shouting and someone went flying behind them. then was flying back but stopped when seeing Topaz she had Blond hair Pink eyes, Hawk Feather wings and A Blue dress with bear feet. "Topaz come on Opal and the mermaids are helping out because its attacking

La Luna, Le Stelle e il Ristorante Sole ,where did these plandts from From the planet of deadly Plants, The fairies are in hiding." Topaz nodded and replied. "Well Nice meeting you lot But we have to get back, again i hope you visit some time, Ask Crystal, Violet or Emerald, now come on Crystal we don't want another rogue plant on the lose like last time why do you get plants from the same planet anyway." Topaz was dragging Rose along the last thing they heard was "I thought it wouldn't be like last time and i really liked that plant and its called zajímavé a možná smrtící Rostliny planeta." Roxy laughed shakily. "Well see you later." The screen went black as Night turned Back they saw the group had gone, Leaving a banner saying "Sorry we hope you visit soon."

"Well that was interesting."Was all that was said. Well there was more but its cursing.

The next day In the morning

A bright flash Happened when in the lair Everyone switched Genders, bodies and species.

"COOLROSEABBY!"

Well Topaz never said to clean it up... Don't worry thought it was reversed...

On the following Monday.

* * *

 **Translations with Google translate:**

 **Irish to English:**

 **Mo deirfiúracha agus deartháireacha mé glaoch ar dhuit, Sa lá atá inniu bhí muid ag fanacht, mischief scaipeadh anois agus lig an sreabhadh Magic Abhainn, glaoigh ar an séasúir toisc go bhfuil sé an t-am, toisc go bhfuil sé an lá de amadán Aibreán**

 **My sisters and brothers I call upon thee, Today we were waiting, spread mischief now and let the flow of Magic River, call the seasons because it is the time, because it is the day of April Fool**

 **French to English: La Luna, Le Stelle e il Ristorante Sole**

 **The Moon, The Stars and the Sun Restaurant**

 **Czech to English:**

 **zajímavé a možná smrtící Rostliny planeta**

 **Interestingly, and perhaps deadly planet Plants**

 **Names:**

 **Cinneamhainn is Scottish Gaelic for Destiny.**

 **So how was it. Now I would ask for Reviews and constructive Critisaums but i have to run *Hears Roars in the Distance. And looks in the direction Fearfully while my six Partners in crime.* and Hide. Please enjoy the Bonus sceen Below. *Hops onto Virgo and grabs Time & dimention Necklace that i am not really ment to have but was given by Rocks for birthday* **

* * *

_Mean while in Cinneamhainn_

It was war the Mermaids were throwing really sharp Starfish at the demon sunflower called a Monsun that was now as tall as the buildings who was trying to grab The Fairies, that were flying away and human size, out of the air, the Elves were using swords and Arrows, The humans and Mages weren't fairing much better. As soon as Crystal and Topaz came out of the forest topaz stopped and gestured to it. Crystal rolled her eyes. "SUNNY STOP IT RIGHT NOW GO BACK TO YOUR POT AND WE WILL RETURN YOU HOME UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET INTO TROUBLE WITH SUNFLORA." That made the plant freeze for a moment and the others to stare at Crystal in bewilderment as to how that would work. Then the plant whimpered shrunk and ran into its pot that ironically enough next to Crystal. "What its only a baby Monsun and Sunflora is its mother, don't ask." And with that the plant dissappered with Crystal who had it in one hand and something White and black in the other. "That simple." Everyone lowered thier weapons shaking their heads as they heard a SNAP KRACK WEE that signaled she was in the forest and back and everyone just went back to what they were doing before.

O'Mc Creedo was heard 2 hours later shouting "MAH SHEEP! WHERE IS WHITE CLOUD!"

Crystal looked at the Sheep she had that had Wool as soft as the clouds looked and said. "He finally noticed huh." And as she pulled White Cloud deeper in the wood with Violet when. "VIOLET FLUORITE WILD AND CRYSTAL ROSE GEMSTONE GET BACK HERE YOU ARE GROUNDED AND BRING BACK THE SHEEP YOU STOLE." Violet pouted. "Aw come on we didn't even get to go sky diving off Rockly Peek again!"

They were once again grounded as well as Emerald who brought the Monsun.

 **Amber:That time was strange.**

 **Gem: I know any way Seeing as Rose is in a game of deadly hide and seek i'll do the final bit.**

 **Coolroseabby Out!;-D**


End file.
